Un de perdu, un de retrouvé
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Peut-être que je suis le problème ? J'ai peut-être ce visage qui dit aux hommes de profiter de moi, de profiter de ma naïveté. Je pensais que j'étais assez forte pour ne pas refaire la même erreur et que mon cerveau avait compris la leçon. Il faut croire que j'avais tort... encore une fois. OS


**Je suis vraiment motivée à écrire ces derniers. Je voulais le poster pour la Saint-Valentin mais il est un peu trop sérieux pour ce jour.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Un de perdu, un de retrouvé**

Le centre commercial déborde de personnes qui n'ont pas acheté leur cadeaux de Saint-Valentin. Je vois des hommes dans les magasins de beauté et de vêtements qui tournent en rond, sans savoir où ils vont et des femmes des sacs pleins les bras.

Je sirote mon smoothie tout en jouant avec mon téléphone avec ma main droite. J'attends un message important. Christina est entrain de discuter avec Marlène et Shauna à propos de Will. Elle attend une demande en mariage demain soir. Elle a dit qu'il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant gastronomique. J'espère vraiment que c'est ce qu'il va se passer car ils sont vraiment adorables ensemble. Christina est mon amie depuis le berceau mais elle a toujours été difficile à gérer. Depuis qu'elle est avec lui, elle est beaucoup plus calme et tellement plus heureuse.

Shauna s'est mariée il y a quelques mois et elle et Zeke se sont mis d'accord de ne rien s'offrir pour ce jour de l'année. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres et ils ont raison de ne pas se prendre la tête pour ça.

Marlène n'a pas de petit ami, cependant ces derniers temps je la vois échanger des regards suspects avec le frère de Zeke, Uriah. Ce dernier n'est pas tout à fait innocent car je l'ai déjà vu tourner autour d'elle et lui faire du rentre-dedans pendant des soirées entre amis. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de faire sa poule mouillée et enfin l'inviter un soir. Ils seraient tellement mignons ensemble.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je regarde immédiatement qui c'est mais je suis déçue quand je vois qu'il s'agit de mon frère, Caleb.

« Allô ?

\- Salut. Tu es occupée ?

\- Je suis au centre commercial avec les filles. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour déplacer une étagère. Cara est en voyage pour le boulot.

\- Attends deux secondes... »

Je retire le téléphone de mon oreille et appelle Christina.

« Est-ce que Will est occupé ?

-Je crois qu'il est à la salle de sport avec Uriah. »

Je reprends le téléphone.

« Caleb ? Je viens de demander Christina et Will est à la salle de sport. Essais de l'appeler sinon rappelle moi et je viens.

\- Ça marche, merci.

\- Bisous.

\- Salut. »

Je repose mon téléphone et soupire. Il avait promis de m'appeler avant 16 heures et il est déjà 16h45. Je mordille ma lèvre en fixant mon portable.

Shauna me prend la main avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ça va ? Demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, dis-je dans un soupir.

\- Tu peux nous le dire si quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait. Ça fait des semaines qu'il est distant et qu'il est comme ça.

\- Il est peut-être occupé.

\- Sans doutes... Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, de toutes façons, j'ai son cadeau.

\- D'accord. »

Elles m'embrassent toutes puis je me dirige vers le parking souterrain. Je pose ma boisson dans le porte gobelet et sort du parking. Je roule en ville et en passant devant un magasin de fleurs, je me dis que je pourrais déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de mes parents. Je me gare en emportant ma boisson. Je regarde un peu les bouquets à travers la vitrine puis je vois qu'il y a un magasin de bijoux juste à côté. Je prends d'abord mon temps pour choisir un magnifique bouquet pour mes parents. Pour eux, je fais rarement attention au prix. Ils méritent ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je pose le bouquet dans la voiture. Je retourne enfin devant la vitrine de la bijouterie pour regarder les boucles d'oreilles. Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant les prix. Je regarde à l'intérieur et vois un visage familier. Il est à la caisse, un écrin dans la main. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment me demander en mariage ? On en a jamais vraiment parlé et nous ne vivons même pas ensemble. Ça va faire seulement un an qu'on est ensemble... et puis... attends une minute. C'est qui _elle._

Il ouvre l'écrin et lui montre ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle lui saute au cou et le serre contre elle. Je fronce les sourcils. Je connais ses amies mais elle, je ne la connais pas. Ils discutent puis elle sourit. Il sort un magnifique collier qui brille de mille feux. Le prix doit facilement excéder les quatre milles dollars. Elle le regarde de près puis se retourne et il le passe à son cou.

Non... il n'oserait pas...

Elle se regarde dans un miroir avec un sourire parfait sur son visage. Elle se retourne et se jette dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur la bouche en la serrant contre lui.

Je sens des larmes perler dans mes yeux. Je les essuie avant qu'elles ne coulent, je refuse de pleurer pour lui. Je reste de glace devant la vitre. Il garde ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se retourne encore pour se regarder dans le miroir. C'est à ce moment qu'il lève les yeux et qu'il me voit. Il se fige en me voyant, murmure quelques mots à la femme qui ne lâche pas son regard de son reflet.

Il se dépêche d'avancer vers moi mais je retourne déjà à ma voiture. Avec de la chance, je peux repartir avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.

Pas de chance.

« Tris ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Il attrape mon coude et me tire vers lui. Je me dégage de sa prise en lui offrant une gifle monumentale sur sa joue gauche.

« Ne me touches pas !

\- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu !

\- Notre histoire ?

\- Non, ce que tu viens de voir. C'était un accident !

\- Tu vas me dire que ta carte de crédit est sortie de ta poche, a couru jusqu'ici et a acheté un collier à cette pétasse ?

\- Ne pleure pas ...»

Je lui frappe ses mains alors qu'il veut essuyer mes larmes.

« Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Je pensais enfin pouvoir vivre une histoire après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'ai tout raconté ! Comment tu as pu me faire ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu aurais pu avoir les couilles de rompre avec moi plutôt de te taper une autre derrière mon dos. », crié-je dans la rue.

Des têtes se retournent, des regards tristes sont lancés vers moi, des regards durs vers Peter. Je vois ensuite la femme qui était avec lui dans la bijouterie.

« Chéri ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. J'arrive dans une seconde.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de pute !

\- Qui êtes-vous pour lui parler comme ça ? »

Je fixe cette pauvre femme qui ne sait pas qui il est. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de moi.

« Peter, ça fait combien de temps ?», demandé-je.

Il reste muet en me suppliant du regard de ne pas faire ça. Je la regarde elle alors.

« Ça va faire un an et demi demain soir. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis désolée... Peter nous a mentis à toutes les deux. Lui et moi nous sortons ensemble depuis 8 mois...enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

\- Je...Je..."

Je la vois retirer une bague et la lui jeter à la figure. Je ne sais même pas quoi ressentir à ce moment. Il l'a demandée en mariage tout en étant avec moi. Il avait décidé de s'engager avec elle donc il m'aurait forcément laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette à un moment donné. Je ravale le peu de fierté qui me reste et retourne auprès de ma voiture. Je m'arrête une seconde, marche rapidement vers lui, d'une main je retire le couvercle de mon smoothie plein aux trois-quarts et lui lance le contenu à la figure. Même si c'est petit et puéril, cet acte me fait du bien. J'ai droit à un petit sourire de la femme qui sait exactement ce que je ressens maintenant. Je lui lance aussi le plastique dessus puis me dépêche d'entrer dans ma voiture. Je démarre rapidement pour mettre le plus d'espace entre moi et cette ordure. Je vois qu'il est déjà tard, je décide donc de m'arrêter quelque part pour dîner. Un restaurant qui sert des burgers fait très bien l'affaire. Je souris à la jeune femme qui m'accueille. Je lui dis que je suis seule et lui demande une table près de la baie vitrée si c'est possible. Mon souhait est exaucé, je la remercie chaleureusement. Elle prend ma commande et pendant que j'attends, je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Est-ce que j'ai une pancarte sur mon dos qui dit 'Trompez-là !' ? D'abord Tobias, maintenant Peter. J'étais folle amoureuse de Tobias, nous étions ensemble pendant 2 ans, nous avions même emménagés ensemble six mois avant notre rupture. Je l'avais retrouvé nu comme un ver dans notre lit, une bimbo brune collée à lui. Ça m'a détruite.

Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Peter. Il m'a aidée au moment où je me sentais le plus seule. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, il m'a donnée ce dont j'avais besoin. Très rapidement, notre relation a évolué. Je pensais être amoureuse de lui, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ça. J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui et je tenais à lui mais pas de sentiments amoureux.

Sentiments ou non, je me sens quand même trahie et blessée. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, je ne prends même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Elle n'est pas pour Peter, ni cette relation désastreuse. Elle me rappelle juste que je suis trop naïve, que j'accorde trop facilement ma confiance et que pour ça, je mérite probablement d'être punie.

Après mon repas solitaire, je décide d'aller dans un bar. Le bar n'est pas plein, pas étonnant pour un lundi soir. Je prends place au comptoir, il y a deux barmans.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Une Margarita, s'il vous plaît. »

L'un deux s'active à réaliser ma commande. Il place le cocktail sur une serviette en papier.

« Vous souhaitez régler maintenant ou plus tard ?

\- Après, je compte rester là un moment. »

Il commence à essuyer des verres en me fixant quelques secondes.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Je prends une bonne gorgée de ma boisson.

« Je doute que ça vous intéresse.

\- Parfois ça aide d'en parler à un inconnu. »

Je lâche un petit rire narquois.

« Je l'ai fait une fois... je ne referai pas cette erreur.

\- Bien. Mais si vous changez d'avis, je suis là. »

Il m'offre un sourire bienveillant, je me sens presque mal d'avoir réagi comme ça il y a quelques secondes.

Je finis ma boisson en quelques secondes et lui tends mon verre. Il le remplit.

« Vous avez un chauffeur pour rentrer ?

\- Je vais rentrer à pied. Je n'habite pas loin.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je pourrais vous appeler un taxi dès que vous voulez rentrer.

\- Non, ça ira. »

Je ne lui ai pas tout à fait menti. Personne ne peut venir me chercher et je compte bien rentrer en voiture. Ma vie se décompose autour de moi de toutes manières alors qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Mes parents sont décédés, mon frère ne m'adresse presque plus la parole sauf quand il a besoin de moi, mes amis sont tous débordés par leur boulot, le mien ne m'apporte plus rien dans le sens où mon patron menace de me renvoyer chaque semaine si je ne fais pas mon boulot correctement et maintenant, cette histoire avec Peter. Je n'en peux plus.

J'éclate en sanglots sur le comptoir du bar. Je ne sais pas combien de cocktails j'ai bu pendant mon moment de réflexion mais ça me fait un bien fou de me laisser aller. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. Je lève tout de suite la tête. Le barman qui m'a réapprovisionnée tout la soirée est devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? »

Il n'a pas l'air de s'attendre à cette question mais vu sa réaction, il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de question.

« Tu es une femme magnifique.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Si c'était vrai, il ne m'aurait pas trompée.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Faut pas l'être... c'était un connard. L'autre femme... elle savait pas non plus... il allait se marier avec elle, et comme toujours... je serais seule... »

J'avale le shooter en une fois en frappant le verre sur le comptoir quand je le repose.

« Tu es une très belle femme, il est aveugle s'il ne l'a pas vu.

\- Je ne te drague pas, qu'on soit clairs... Mais est-ce que tu... tu serais sortis avec moi ?

\- Je dis non sans hésiter mais pas contre tu. Si je le faisais, mon petit ami ne serait pas content. »

Je souris quand il dit ça, c'est adorable.

« Il faut croire que tout les hommes ne sont pas tous des salopards infidèles... dommage qu'ils soient tous gays... »

J'ai de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me trouver un homme bien moi ?

« Je -je vais y aller... »

Je sors mon porte-monnaie. Il pose ma note sur le comptoir. Je fais de mon mieux pour déchiffrer les chiffres. Je vois qu'elle est plutôt salée mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens quand même mieux. J'ai pas besoin d'homme pour être heureuse.

Je paie les 62 dollars avec 70 dollars. Ça leur ferra un bon pourboire, ils l'ont mérité. Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et disparaît derrière la porte. Je cherche mes clés dans mon sac. Qui les a cachées ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça tourne ?

Ça tourne tellement que je manque de tomber, heureusement que quelqu'un me rattrape. C'est le barman.

« Viens Tris, on va appeler quelqu'un pour te chercher. »

Je le laisse me ramener dans le bar. Il m'assied dans un siège avec un verre d'eau.

« Tu veux un taxi ou tu veux que j'appelle un ami ?

\- Un ami. Je n'ai plus d'argent...

\- Tu veux bien me prêter ton téléphone ? Et qui dois-je appeler ?

\- Attends... »

Je cherche parmi les contacts jusqu'à trouver le nom de Shauna. Je tape dessus puis donne mon téléphone. Le fauteuil épouse mes courbes, je suis tellement bien installée que je ferme les yeux deux minutes.

Je sens vaguement que je suis portée puis quelque chose de moelleux sous mon corps. Puis plus rien.

Le réveil est sec. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mon estomac se tord dans tout les sens. Je sens la bile qui remonte, me laissant juste assez de temps pour courir aux toilettes. Je vide mon estomac dans la cuvette, des gouttes de sueur froide glissent dans mon dos. Je tremble, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Je pose ma tête contre la lunette, à bout d'énergie.

Quelqu'un me prend les cheveux, les attaches lâchement dans ma nuque puis caresse mon dos. Je connais ce toucher, je suis seulement trop faible pour bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soufflé-je.

\- Le barman m'a appelé hier soir. Il m'a dit que tu voulais reprendre la voiture.

\- Peut-être... je me souviens plus.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux te lever ?

\- Non...encore un peu.

\- D'accord. Tiens, je t'ai ramené de l'eau. »

Le liquide apaise ma gorge et mon estomac. Je soupire bruyamment.

« Plus jamais d'alcool... je me sens mal et je me réveille avec n'importe quel con chez moi.

\- Je l'ai mérité celle-là... »

Je hoche doucement la tête mais c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Tu veux retourner dans ton lit ?

\- Oui. »

Il m'aide à me lever, cependant une fois debout, je l'interdis de me toucher. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas.

« Va-t'en maintenant. Je peux rester seule.

-Ok, n'hésite pas si tu as un problème.

\- Tu rêves... »

Le sommeil me regagne très rapidement. J'ai des périodes de flottements entre mes périodes de sommeil. Je me sens horriblement mal. Et en prime, je n'arrive pas à oublier le fait que Tobias soit venu me chercher. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu ? Je me souviens de peu de choses mais je suis certaine d'avoir donné le numéro de Shauna... Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas répondu et qu'il a appelé Tobias... Ou dans mon état d'ébriété, je n'ai jamais appelé Shauna, Tobias est juste sous elle dans mon répertoire, j'ai pu me tromper.

Aux alentours de 13h15, je décide de sortir du lit. Je descends les escaliers, l'odeur de la nourriture me prend au nez. J'entre silencieusement dans la cuisine. J'ai l'impression de retourner un an et demi en arrière, quand tout allait bien entre nous et qu'il me surprenait parfois avec un bon petit-déjeuner. Je dois avouer que je me demande où nous serions maintenant s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec cette fille.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? », demandé-je sèchement.

Il sursaute au son de ma voix.

« Je te dois bien ça.

\- Non ! Ce que tu me dois c'est de la liberté. Pourquoi tu comprends pas ça ? Crié-je. Je ne supporte plus ! J'ai aussi le droit d'être heureuse !

\- Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Alors va-t'en ! Je veux plus te voir ! Ni toi, ni Peter ! Retournez faire ce que vous savez faire de mieux et laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Mes mots entrent dans son petit cerveau, son visage se décompose aussitôt.

« Non... il a … ?

\- Oui. Mais lui au moins, il a eu la décence de ne pas la ramener dans mon lit !

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Ecoute, je me doute bien que tu ne veuilles pas me parler mais c'est important.

\- Je veux pas de tes excuses. »

Il place un dossier devant moi.

« Je te demande juste de le lire et après, je respecterai ton choix. »

Il sort de la pièce. Je n'ai pas envie de lire ce dossier mais ma curiosité l'emporte. Je vois tout de suite un rapport de police et un examen d'hôpital. Je commence par l'examen hospitalier. La date des examens est celle du jour où nous avons rompu mais les résultats ne sont sortis que deux mois après.

Il y a tout les coordonnées de Tobias et je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est allé à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Je lis qu'il a été ramené par Zeke car il était incapable de marcher droit et que sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Je lis les différents tests faits, ils sont tous négatifs sauf un. Tobias avait été drogué au GHB. Des larmes perlent dans mes yeux, il n'a jamais voulu faire ça. C'était une victime.

Je passe alors au rapport de police où Tobias porte plainte pour viol. Il n'est pas précisé si la femme a été arrêté mais j'espère qu'elle finira ses jours en prison.

Je me sens tellement coupable ! Il a été abusé, violé dans son propre lit et ensuite, je l'ai jeté sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Je me lève pour le retrouver dans le salon, il fait les cent pas. Je m'approche sans rien dire pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Je le serre fermement en pleurant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Le moment où les résultats me sont parvenus, tu commençais déjà à fréquenter Peter. Je ne savais pas si c'était sérieux entre vous alors je vous ai laissé tranquille. C'était la chose la plus difficile de ma vie.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je serais rester près de toi dans cette épreuve. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un.

\- Je vais bien, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Je relève la tête. Ses yeux sont humides, jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir comme ça. Il n'a jamais laissé transparaître sa vulnérabilité quand nous étions ensemble.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Ce qui été beaucoup plus difficile c'est quand tu es partie. Le moment où tu as claqué la porte, la fille avait disparue et je me sentais plus que mal. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, la pièce tournait. J'ai réussi à appeler Zeke, il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et on est allés à l'hôpital. Le médecin avait des doutes mais quand les vrais résultats sont arrivés, c'était trop tard. Tu étais déjà avec lui.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'aimais plus ?

\- Bien sûr. À tes yeux, je n'étais plus qu'un ivrogne infidèle.

\- Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Je suis heureux que tu connaisses la vérité. Je ne supporte plus de te voir de loin. J'ai besoin de t'avoir dans ma vie même si ce n'est qu'une amitié. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

\- Tu accepterais de me revoir après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as réagi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. »

Je caresse ses joues, ses avant-bras s'enroulent de ma taille.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Je te demande juste une chance. »

J'embrasse sa joue gauche, près de sa bouche. Il sourit brillamment après mon action. Nous restons dans mon salon, juste à se tenir.

« Meilleure Saint-Valentin de ma vie. »

Je souris.

« On peut s'asseoir ? »

Il explose de rire.

« Tu sais comment changer de sujet, toi ! »

Il s'assied et me tire par les hanches pour que je m'écroule à côté de lui. Mon rire éclate alors que je tombe presque sur lui. Mes jambes sont au-dessus des siennes, il me tient assise avec un bras derrière mon dos. Ses doigts dessinent des arabesques sur une de mes cuisses. Mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'à être si près de lui, mon rire s'apaise progressivement alors que je me perds dans son regard.

« Comment tu fais ça ? Demandé-je.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu as toujours eu cet effet calmant sur moi. Dès que je suis dans tes bras, j'oublie tout mes problèmes.

\- Tu as ce même effet sur moi. Je suis plus calme, plus détendu...

\- Et moi, je suis plus amoureuse. »

Il ferme les yeux. Il tremble en me serrant fermement.

« J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour ces mots. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Je cache mon visage dans son cou, j'inspire profondément. Son odeur emplit mes narines, sa chaleur réchauffe mon corps, mon pouls s'accélère dans mes veines.

« Tu m'as aussi manquée. »

Il pose son front contre le mien. Nous avons nos yeux fermés, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous voir pour ressentir l'amour que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Tout ce temps n'a rien changé, nos sentiments n'ont pas été altérés. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir l'aimer après cette nuit là mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je l'aimais encore. Et je pense que si je n'avais pas rencontré Peter, je lui aurais peut-être laissé une seconde chance ou une chance de s'expliquer.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu un homme qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, mais j'ai retrouvé l'homme de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel scénario pour ce jour.

 **Je pars en voyage une semaine alors il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir un autre OS surtout que je n'en ai plus écrit en avance.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !**


End file.
